Hold On
by Eyes that are Windows to the Soul
Summary: A girl that has lost everything, and a boy that promises to be there to help her. Characters are out of character. Not HPB compliant.


Hold On

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, never going to be mine.**_

_A/N: Just another little one shot that came to mind in the middle of writing another chapter to "Love in Creative Writing"._

"You just don't get it do you?! I have lost everything! I have lost my friends, my family, my whole life is gone!" She screamed at him.

"We all have the same thing's to go through." he said to her in response.

"No you all don't! I have lost everything and yet everyone expects me to go on as if everything is okay! Everyone expects me to be strong, to keep everyone else from cracking! What about me? When do I get to mourn?"

"When this is all over! You are the only one that can finish this now! I know that sometimes you just want to give up, but you can't! You can't be selfish!"

"Selfish? You call wanting to show your emotions selfish? You call wanting to live a normal life selfish?"

"Normal? Normal is not something to aspire to, it's something to get away from."

"Normal is all I want in life. To go back to before I had magic, to when I knew nothing about magical wars, to live in a house where my mother and father were still alive!"

"But what about Potter and the Weasleys? You would have never met them!" 

"And they would all still be alive! They wouldn't have died trying to protect me when I ran off after Voldemort on my own! They wouldn't have died because of a stupid mudblood like me!" Hermione yelled, leaning further out the window.

"Granger listen to me! We all knew what we were getting into when we joined the Order! We all had a chance to back out and live a normal life!"

"And what do you think everyone would have thought if I had backed out?" 

"They would have understood! We all wanted to do that!"

"But no one did! I couldn't have done that! I would have let everyone down!"

"And what do you think you are going to do when you jump? You will be letting them down! And it will be worse than if you had backed out in the first place! Potter told you that you were going to be the one to defeat Voldemort. If you quit now you will be dooming everyone to death and slavery! Is that something you could live with?"

"I wouldn't have to live with it now would I?" she said, smirking through her tears.

"Would you really do that Hermione? Would you allow their deaths to mean nothing?" Draco asked taking a step closer to her.

"You just don't understand! I can't do this alone! I can't!"

"Who said you would be alone?

"Who would be willing to stand with me against the most powerful wizard alive? You? Ha!"

"Yes me, I have always stood behind you! All you have to do is look over your shoulder and I will be there to catch you if you fall."

"Promise?"

"I promise, as long as you step down from that ledge and fulfill your destiny." Draco said, holding out his hand.

"Okay." She said, grabbing his hand and carefully stepping down. Draco quickly pulled her into his arms and embraced her. They were only standing there like that for a minute before they were interrupted.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, it is time," Professor McGonagall said.

"Remember, I will be there behind you the whole time, just do what you have to do." He said to her before pushing her gently out of the room and following her.

"Ah what a surprise, Miss. Granger, the mudblood friend of the boy-who-died. I should have killed you the same night I killed your mother and father. You should have heard her screams for mercy. My Death Eaters greatly enjoyed her before they killed her. It's a pity that they won't be able to enjoy you too. I won't leave enough of you for that!" Voldemort said, circling Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were blazing red with anger as eh was talking. As she was raising her wand to shoot the Killing Curse at him she heard Draco's voice behind her.

"No Hermione! Say the words Potter told you or he won't die!"

She slowly lowered her wand and opened her mouth to speak.

"To avenge the fallen friends

And to bring this to the final end

I freely shed

Unpure blood to weaken you."

With the last sentence she took a knife out of her pocket and cut her arm, catching the drops of her blood on the end of her wand.

"It will never work Mudblood!"

With a smirk she continued:

"With the blood of a muggle

With the wand of a witch

With the courage and strength of the light

I remove you from this life and the next!" Hermione screamed, pointing her wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

This time two voices were heard. The scream of a girl who had lost everything and the hiss of the man who had taken it all away.

When the smoke had cleared and the battle was over everyone in the Order cheered. Everyone except two.

Hermione was found dead, having sacrificed her life to defeat Voldemort. Draco was found dead behind Hermione, his arms around her as if he had caught her as she fell.


End file.
